


De gatitos y algo mas...

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>un nuevo hogar y un nuevo amigo....</p>
            </blockquote>





	De gatitos y algo mas...

**Author's Note:**

> a las noches de aburrimiento en las madrugadas....y demasiado tiempo sola en la red

Titulo:DE GATITOS Y ALGO MAS...  
Autor: My Self  
Beta: sin betar por impaciencia CRÓNICA  
Fandoom: RPG????  
Rating: NC-18  
Resumen: los gatitos crecen y también sus necesidades  
Género: Slash (Sam/jensen)  
Warnings: bestiality(sexo animal)  
Declaimer. los personajes no son míos, y me encantaría que lo sean pero no.*triste*  
Extencion: One-Shot  
Dedicados: a las noches de aburrimiento en las madrugadas....y demasiado tiempo sola en la red   
Resumen: UN NUEVO HOGAR Y UN NUEVO AMIGO....

 

 

 

De gatitos y algo mas.... 

 

 

Los recién incursionados animalitos Misha y Jensen, exploran su nueva casa, cada rincón es interesante y todo es de lo mas entretenido, Jensen conoció a su joven amiguito en la perrera municipal y a dos días de que los pusieran a dormir, el gatito rubio de verdes ojos y su compañero peludito blanco de irresistibles ojos azules consiguieron que una joven soltera les adoptara....

 

Los días son un lujo, comida, pescado y leche todos los días...dormir en un almohadón purpura y tener toda una terraza para tomar el sol es una delicia....

 

La joven no esta mucho en casa ya que estudia y trabaja pero a ellos les da igual, son gatos y no necesitan de muchas atenciones mientras tengan comida les vale si su dueña esta o no en la casa...

 

unas semanas después de que su suerte se congracie con ellos, a Jensen le pasa algo muy particular, Misha lo mira atento como se levanta de repente de su cómodo almohadón y maulla desesperado por mimos....

 

Misha no lo entiende pero Jensen se refriega contra las paredes y la pata de la mesa, necesita que le toquen y no sabe que mas hacer para satisfacer su nueva necesidad, Misha se cansa de verle hacer el pavo y se vuelve a dormir. Pero Jensen esa desesperado ..sale al balcón que su dueña deja abierto para que no les falte el aire y sale maullando y restregando su cuerpo terso sobre los barrotes....

 

 

\- Oye!! no hagas tanto ruido que mi dueño duerme....-le dicen desde el otro balcón  
\- Mm?? quien eres?- pregunta Jensen intentando divisar quien le habla  
\- Soy Sam...vivo al lado con mi dueño...-comenta el cachorro de labrador marrón chocolate levantándose del suelo y mostrando su hocico al gato   
\- Ah! Hola...- lo mira atento  
\- ¿¿Y?? ¿¿por que maullas así?? ¿¿Te duele algo??- pregunta ladeando la cabeza  
\- No se... me siento raro, quiero mimos pero mi dueña no esta- golpea su cabeza con los barrotes refregando se nuevamente  
\- Mmm pero te he visto jugando con otro gato el no puede ayudarte?- bosteza acaba de despertar  
\- Esta dormido y... le molesto...-dice triste..  
\- Ah... es una lastima que estemos tan lejos...- comenta distraído mirando el cielo nocturno  
\- ¿Por?- la cola de Sam le llama poderosamente la atención  
\- Porque podría facilitarte unos mimos mi dueño es bueno en eso y seguro puedo repetir sus caricias en ti...-Jensen no lo piensa por segunda vez y esta subiendo a la cornisa por el único trecho que los conecta..  
\- ¡¡¡Que haces puedes caerte!!!- se levanta del todo, Sam asustado de lo temerario de Jensen  
\- ¡¡¡NADA!!! cumple lo que dijiste...- Sam lo mira asombrado, el gato frente a el es muy valiente mira que aventurarse así a diez pisos de altura...  
\- ...Bueno...- dice escueto a notar la verde mirada de la que no puede a apartar la suya

 

 

el labrador lo empuja asía el y le pone la pata encima y a Jensen el peso de esa pata sobre su lomo le hace levantar la cola de puro gusto, sierra los ojos mientras Sam le lame detrás de las orejas, a Sam se le calienta la nariz y le olfatea mejor. Jensen hace ruiditos muy interesantes que lo distraen, lo hacen babear sobre el gatito...

 

no sabe bien porque se siente húmedo en su entre pata y le cosquillea la panza, Jensen le refriega la cola en el hocico y el no puede dejar de lamerle, le apretado orificio le parece muy tierno, lo lame y se desespera mas cuando Jensen jadea y se refriega mas contra el....

 

ese cosquilleo que siente de le hace mas doloroso y se pone sobre sus cuatro patas, el cachorro lo sujeta con sus patas delanteras y dirige el mojado trasero felino a su entrepierna para buscar alivio...

 

Jensen levanta mas la cola cuando siente un calor que le pone los pelos de punta. Sam esta frotando su miembro contra el y le encanta la sensación en esa zona, Sam lo lame y lo lame, lo llama por el su nombre y a Jensen le encanta que piense tanto en el. 

 

la punta del miembro rosado presiona sobre su entrada y el gato rubio estira sus patas disfrutando como un loco de tanto cariño y mimos del labrador...

 

cuando la presión es demasiada y le duele pero quiere mas, pega un maullido de advertencia y Sam se detiene ,tiene la cabeza dentro del gatito y no puede controlar su corazón, empuja mas y Jensen pide mas y protesta al mismo tiempo, esto le esta volviendo loco, arremete contra la estrecha entrada y consigue entrar completamente, Jensen tiembla y con sus patitas pegadas a su carita, se relame...la sensación de tener a Sam en su interior con todo ese calor inundándole le fascina …

 

un fuerte ronroneo se hace presente entre ellos y Sam antes de moverse y dar mas satisfacción a su nuevo amigo, le olisquea la nuca y las orejas dejando algunas lamidas sobre el gatito rubio que queda completamente mojado y tibio por donde Sam pasa esa humada nariz...

 

los movimientos son leves y continuos, cortos y certeros pero los dos están en una nube de placer y ninguno se percata de que ni siquiera son de la misma raza o especie... las acometidas dan fruto a un orgasmo que los deja mirando estrellas. Sam llena de jugo a Jensen y el gato esta tan tranquilo y relajado como si jamas en su vida le hubiesen acariciado el lomo o las orejas...

 

lo que su Sammy le hizo le lleno por completo, tanto que algo se le escurre de su entrada cuando el perrito sale de el, se quedan muy juntitos después de eso, lamiéndose el hocico mutuamente y a Sam le sorprende la lengua áspera y arenosa de su amigo... pero le encanta como se siente sobre su pelaje, su nariz y su lengua.

 

Lo agarra con la pata para tenerle cerca y que deje de moverse tanto, esta cansado y se duerme de a poco, Jensen igual le ronronea, arrulla a Sam y los dos se quedan muy quietos uno al lado del otro. el gatito de verdes ojos esta empapado en saliva y Sam esta peinado a conciencia por la pequeña lengua de Jensen...

 

Misha mira estupefacto todo lo acontecido.... con los ojos abiertos de par en par, había salido para consolar a su amigo pero se encontró con una situación que no entendió y no sabe como afrontar, pero esta seguro de que se repetirá y el tendrá que encontrar una caja donde dormir para acallar los ruidos de esos dos....

 

 

fin

sera raro pero es muy dulce también a que si....


End file.
